


A Beast of His Very Own

by MinorObsessiveTendencies



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Geralt freaked out, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Implied Bottom Geralt, Implied Top Jaskier, Jaskier almost got hurt, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Referenced multiple orgasm, Sex in the woods, Strength Kink, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, handjob, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorObsessiveTendencies/pseuds/MinorObsessiveTendencies
Summary: Jaskier almost got into some serious trouble with a creature earlier.  Geralt decides to switch things up a bit that night because he has feelings and doesn't know how else to express them.  He decides to torture his bard with much pleasure.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	A Beast of His Very Own

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is my first thing in the Witcher fandom. It was written on accident in about four hours from start to posting. I was started in this fandom by a bunch of wonderful people on a discord server, so thank you to all of them for the introduction! But also thanks a lot (sarcastically), cause now I have a new hyperfixation...
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's as good as I feel like it is! And thanks to the one person that I actually had the guts to send it to before posting to make sure I didn't sound like an idiot! Enjoy!

They were sitting in front of the fire on a gorgeous night, just the tiniest bit of chil for the fire to fend off. Jaskier had just barely escaped from a bit of a dangerous situation regarding one of the creatures Geralt was tasked with dealing with. Both had been a bit tense since they got back to their camp.

Geralt seemed very intent on vocally blaming Jaskier for being stupid and getting himself into the situation, while internally blaming himself for allowing the other man to be there in the first place.

They had just finished setting up camp. Jaskier was debating whether it was worth breaking into his store of food given how little interest his stomach seemed to have in eating when he felt one of Geralt’s long fingers run over his lips. The fire that shot up Jaskier’s spine at the action was instant and obvious. 

Geralt had never been one to initiate such an intimate touch. It was unclear what exactly had prompted such a moment of unguarded affection from the witcher. He was more than happy to accept a loving touch from the other man, but being the first to give them out was new to him.

Jaskier was willing to bet it had to do largely with the events earlier.

“Geralt-” Jaskier’s voice broke off after the name, as if too much more would break the intimate moment between them. That was clearly not something Jaskier was willing to risk.

He leaned in closer to the man seated beside him, better than any fire at keeping him warm and safe from the all creatures that come out at night. It really was amazing that anyone would be scared of such a person. One that truly only fought to protect what needed protecting.

Jaskier had seen that in the man early on. His songs said it all. His tales of the fearless witcher who braves horrors few could ever imagine, only to be greeted with fear and disgust by the very people he was fighting to protect. Anyone could tell that Jaskier had not a single ounce of fear of the man.

Now that he had looked, the fire was giving off wonderful shadows, casting light along the planes of Geralt’s face. Jaskier could barely keep his eyes off that face most days anyway, but how could he be held accountable for controlling himself with those features highlighted in such a way?

Closing the distance between them, Jaskier’s lips pressed tight to Geralt’s. He knew he wasn’t likely to be rejected but, then again, Geralt had started this so who knew what was to follow.

The hand that settled against the back of his neck was suddenly anchoring him to the other man. Geralt’s free arm wrapped like a vice around Jaskier’s waist, clamping down and making Jaskier let out a most undignified sound.

They struggled for a moment, as it was usually Jaskier who took the lead in these things, having by far the most experience with charming partners into his bed. This time though, Geralt seemed very interested in having his own way.

And Geralt was so rarely insistent on these things that Jaskier was more than happy to take a step back and follow where the other man wanted to lead them. He hadn’t led them astray yet. 

Well...not that badly at least. They were both still here after all. Living and breathing and able to enjoy moments such as these.

Geralt used his grip and his considerable amount of muscle to haul Jaskier into his lap. The sound that came from Jaskier at the sudden shift in position made Geralt chuckle. He really enjoyed how expressive the bard was when it worked in his favor.

Liked being able to tell exactly what was going through his mind, much as he was able to do right at this moment.

Of course, anyone watching would have been able to tell the exact same things. Geralt dragged Jaskier’s head down to his, their lips meeting then immediately changing the kiss to something more fierce. 

Geralt’s teeth dragged along Jaskier’s bottom lip, tugging a bit to rile the bard up. It appeared he was successful as Jaskier pressed forward, unable to get close enough to the larger man.

Geralt followed the line of Jaskier’s ribs down his sides, leaving tiny, tingling points of awareness behind as he did, then settling his hands on Jaskier’s hips. He pulled his mouth back from Jaskier’s now thoroughly bitten lip to skim up the other’s jaw line, then scrape his teeth down the slim neck.

Jaskier’s breathing was noticeably heavier, though up until now he had been doing a relatively good job at keeping his composure. They may be alone after all, but one never knows, in the woods at night, who or what might be waiting in the shadows.

Geralt was doing his best to mark every inch of the creamy skin on Jaskier’s neck. As he pulled away he spotted some of his handiwork and at the sight of the tiny dark bruises, he couldn’t stop the groan from escaping.

He followed the path he made back up Jaskier’s neck, nipping and sucking even more on his way, then darted his tongue out to run along the lobe of his ear.

Jaskier’s head fell to the side, giving Geralt more room to work his magic as a huff of breath forced its way from deep in his lungs, if the sudden dizziness was anything to go by.

Geralt clutched at the hip bones his hands had rested on, seeming a bit desperate himself. His mouth latched onto Jaskier’s ear lobe. He sucked on it for a moment, bringing all the blood to the surface, then bit down none too gently on it as he pulled Jaskier’s hips forward to grind against his abs.

Jaskier couldn’t help the thrust his hips gave, though it was hardly noticeable given the timing of Geralt eagerly dragging him closer. What was noticeable was how hard he was as he stayed there and proceeded to rock against Geralt’s stomach, gasping for breath as Geralt’s teeth worked harder over his ear.

Geralt guided Jaskier’s hips to move in a rhythm against him as the smaller man appeared lost in the sensation of being touched so tenderly yet forcefully. He paused only long enough to switch over to Jaskier’s other side, resuming his ministrations immediately and with enthusiasm rarely seen from the usually stoic man.

Jaskier had stopped entirely with trying to filter the noises coming from his mouth, allowing it to simply fall open and cries to spill out at the buildup of sensations. Geralt’s hand found its way to the strings fastening Jaskier’s pants together and loosened them enough to get his hand inside.

“Geralt!” Jaskier called out as the man’s hand encircled his length, hard and hot against Geralt’s palm. The calluses that roughened the hand brought him that much closer, remembering all the things those hands had done that were definitely less gentle. “Oh, please, Geralt. Yes, please!”

Hearing his name said in such tones from the bard in his lap must have done something wonderful for the witcher as he increased both his speed with his hand stroking Jaskier as well as the hand currently in control of rocking Jaskier’s hips against himself.

“That’s a much prettier song than you usually sing for me, bard.” Geralt let out in a huff that could almost have been a laugh, had it been less tense with the effort it took to contain himself.

Jaskier took a moment to compose himself long enough to form a response. “I thought you had grown to- ah! Yes! Sorry, grown to like my songs!” He made it through the sentence, but his voice went up comically at the end as Geralt forced his hips forward in a particularly harsh movement.

“I’ve grown to like your voice, Jaskier. The songs, mmm,” another particularly sharp movement, “have never been the selling point for me.”

Jaskier heaved in a breath at the near compliment, deciding it was close enough. And speaking of close, “Geralt. Geralt! You must- oh! I won't be up for much more if you keep going like this!”

“You may not have noticed,” Geralt dropped his mouth back down to bite at Jaskier’s collarbone, exposed by his damned enticing open neck shirt, “But that is entirely the point here, Jask.”

It was honestly very impressive (and terribly arousing) how steadily Geralt had managed to continue their movements, with barely any cooperation from Jaskier at all. His hips were twitching against the hold which only served to arouse him further at the knowledge of how little control he had here.

But he really didn’t feel like he should be this close, this quickly.

“Really, Geralt, please. Leave a man some dignity, ah! Please, I just need, oh, just need a moment to-” Jaskier cut off with a gasp. 

Long enough for Geralt to growl a firm “No.”

And then Jaskier was lost. There was nothing more to say for it. He was overwhelmed by his witcher, by all the things that Geralt apparently wanted him to feel, and who was he to argue with the other man?

It was odd as this was the reverse of how things usually went. Jaskier usually gave Geralt his pleasure as the first priority, eventually taking his own only after he knew Geralt was satisfied. The switching of roles was having the most embarrassing effect on Jaskier, but if Geralt wanted this, he was not likely to deny the witcher any more than Geralt was likely to deny Jaskier.

Still, it felt wrong to be so close to completion without even attempting to help Geralt along.

He decided to try to reciprocate, removing his hand from where it had clutched into Geralt’s hair and snaking it down between their bodies only to be greeted with Geralt’s hand capturing his wrist and twisting it back behind his own back, held there by Geralt’s large palm.

“No,” Geralt growled again. “This is my turn to have my way with you. Don’t you dare try to turn this around.” He released Jaskier’s wrist and the hand immediately found purchase in his hair again. Geralt groaned again, deep in his chest and shoved his hand down the back of Jaskier’s pants, kneading the firm flesh of his cheeks before sneaking a finger down further and stroking over his hole.

“Oh!” Jaskier was this close to losing it. He was writhing in Geralt’s lap, alternating between rocking forward into Geralt’s hand and back to try and get that damned finger to press inside.

“Please, Geralt. You’ve got to let me do something! I can feel you, you know! Surely you don’t intend to get me off and then suffer yourself!” His desperation to hold on was plain in his voice at this point, there was no hiding it anymore.

“Of course that isn’t my plan.” Geralt brought Jaskier’s head back down to his, kissing his mouth firmly and deeply, before working his way back around to Jaskier’s ear, exactly like he had at the start. “I plan to get you off and then get you off again. And then see if you can handle once more so I can finish inside of you.”

And he finished his little speech by snapping his teeth shut on Jaskier’s neck again, harder than before and Jaskier was powerless to stop it. His orgasm rushed over him, as he babbled incoherent words in response to what he thought might be the best, or possibly the worst, plan in the history of amazing, or possibly terrible, plans.

Geralt continued stroking him through it, until he felt the shuddering turn into the blissful pain of overstimulation. Then he simply left his hand wrapped around Jaskier, and dragged him in for a kiss, all the pent up energy of needing to get off fueling him and Jaskier was left dizzy with it.

“Well?” Geralt asked a moment later. “I’ve never rendered you speechless before. Is that truly all it takes?”

Jaskier could hear the teasing tone to the question but he was too blissed out to even attempt a retort. He moved a bit, burying his face in Geralt’s neck, still feeling the hardness beneath him. Geralt gasped, clenching his hands over those hips that must be covered in bruises already.

Jaskier smirked and did his best to repeat the action. “Careful, bard,” Geralt warned “I would think you’d want some time to recover before tempting the beast again.”

Jaskier felt his cock give a solid twitch, trying to rise again already at the gravely tone that vibrated all through his chest. 

“That would be much more threatening if it was some other beast you were referring to.” Jaskier turned his face to mouth at Geralt’s neck. “But since it’s my very own beast, and that beast happens to be you, there is nothing even remotely threatening about it.”

“If you’ve recovered your wits this quickly, then perhaps you are ready for more already.” Geralt started rocking his hips under Jaskier, slowly, clearly ready to stop if Jaskier protested even slightly.

Jaskier smiled, still uncertain of the plan but knowing he was in the best hands regardless. “Perhaps.”

And that was all the confirmation Geralt needed as he descended on his bard for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who made it through reading this! I really enjoyed it and feel very accomplished. Let me know what you think! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
